thesquishablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Regents
The students take the Regents, but not before someone is revealed to have done something that wasn't right. Other crazy things ensue. Plot Plot Goes Here Voices of the Characters Trivia General *This is the first final episode of a season of The Squishables that was intended to be the final episode of the season, despite being five and a half months late. *This is the longest The Squishables animation to date (but not video). Previously, First Day was the longest at 5 minutes and 21 seconds. *This episode was worked on for the longest amount of time out of all the others in the series. *This is the first and only Season 6 episode of The Squishables to lack mouth loops completely (up to the point of them not even being partially used) for coherent lines. They were only used for when the students were talking to each other in the beginning of the episode. *This episode of The Squishables was released a little over 24 hours after the release of Adobe Animate CC 2015. *This is also the first and only Season 6 episode of The Squishables to be partially animated in Adobe Animate CC 2015. **The scene that’s partially animated in that program was the scene where Stoico kept the students at school until 1:45 P.M. ***For instance, the School Board Card that Stoico had was drawn in Adobe Animate CC 2015 and was also the very first drawing that used a vector art brush to appear in a finished Natty23 cartoon. *When Stoico succeeded at getting his class’s attention in the beginning, Bursle and Octopuff look scared just like the rest of the class, even though they didn’t interact with anyone and was prepared for the test. *Stoico changed from being right-handed to left-handed since his real-life counterpart (who isn't as mean by the way) is left-handed. *Out of all the characters that appeared in this episode (excluding Wiverpent's parents who only appeared in a Hidden compartment), Gampi, Tillotson, and Octopuff had the least amount of lines as they only had two. Even Dr. Lurt, who barely appeared in the episode, had more than two lines. Symnel, aside from Stoico, has the most at five. Bursle & Dr. Lurt had four lines, and Flagstick, Ster, and Wiverpent (who also hardly appeared for the episode) had three lines. *The crosses came from No Smoking Sign, a character from the font Webdings and a character from another Natty23 series, Webdings. However, the red color is darker in this episode. **However, the crosses for images of talking, reading, and doing anything else were originally not going to be animated and make a sound, let alone have a bevel. They even had shadows when they were animated and got their bevels and sounds, but Artistunknown didn’t think they were necessary, so they were taken out. ***Additionally, the Menu Command sound effect for Musica was originally used for the crosses, but was replaced with a foley sound effect created by Natty23 himself. *When Octopuff told Stoico he was going too far, his hand movement there originally had three frames, but the middle one was cut out as it made the movement too slow. *This is the first episode of Season 6 where someone else other than Stoico receives actual frame-by-frame animation. In this case, it’s Bursle. *In real life, one of the booklets were colored, but since Natty23 forgot what color those booklets where, they are white in the cartoon. *This episode was composed with 19 different files. However, the intro and June 19, 2015 title card has a JPG quality of 80 while the rest of the scenes have a JPG quality of 90. **However, it doesn’t matter for the June 19, 2015 title card as it had no images. *Unlike the previous two episodes, in which their files were combined with Camtasia Studio, this episode’s files were combined with Final Cut Pro, and all future episodes should be combined with that program from now on. *To save time, Natty23 drew the seniors in the picture in Dr. Lurt’s office with no fingers and shading. This is the first time since Season 4 where the creator drew Squishables with no fingers and shading. However, they do have hands, but they’re sloppily put in. **There are some interesting facts about the seniors in the picture too. ***Firstly, the 37 squishables bodies are based off of the first 37 numbers. ***Secondly, the ninth squishable is Toppy’s sister, so there may be more of her. ***Thirdly, the eleventh squishable originally lacked a mouth. ***Fourthly, the twenty-eighth squishable wasn’t going to have such a complicated design. ***Fifthly, they're standing on the real life bleachers of Curtis High School, and it's one of the few times that it wasn't cartoonized. *The music that played while Dr. Lurt explained why seven students couldn't be suspended to Stoico wasn't originally planned to be used during that scene (or at all, actually). *The music that played during the scene where the students had to stay for another hour and a half was changed six days before the episode was released. *Half of the 16 main scenes were finished in late January 2016. **It's also worth noting that two of them (including most of the credits) were completed with the Windows 7 since Natty23's iMac was acting up for a while. Those scenes included most of the Dr. Lurt scene. **Not only that, but the whole half of the scenes (aside from one of them) had to be started (or completed more) had to be done on Natty23's Windows 7 laptop as well. *When Stoico told the class that almost all of the students take the Regents, Bursle disagreed with him and thought that it was literally every high school student who took the Regents. However, in this case, Stoico was actually right, not Bursle. *The cutscene of the student listening to Stoico yelling at the students and the pie chart part in the beginning were put in the episode at the last minute. *Natty23 had posted several moods on Skype explaining how many scenes were complete of the episode. There was even a percentage of how much was done as well. Continuity *Due to most (or all) of the talk prompts stickers being removed by other students in the real-life classroom, all of them are once again absent in this episode. *This is the first and only The Squishables Season 6 episode to not feature the cricket or have cricket noises. *This will probably be the only The Squishables episode to feature Dr. Lurt, who is the principal of the school in seasons 5 (despite not being seen or mentioned) and 6, as her real-life counterpart had retired. *Even though Stoico told Wiverpent that her parents would be called, they never were called in this episode, but he could’ve done it outside the classroom while the students were taking the Regents. References *When Stoico suspiciously looked at Wiverpent, his eyes were based off of the “He” Plz from DeviantArt, although originally, they weren’t going to have a line wobbling animation. Goofs *When Stoico tells the students that it was time for the Earth Science Regents, it was at a different sound quality than the other lines surrounding it because it was a newer version of an older version of the line (which omitted the “Earth Science” part of it). *When Wiverpent lies to Stoico about not studying, her eyebrows get thinner when they change into worried eyebrows. *Stoico told Wiverpent that she would stay in the tenth grade for studying right before the Regents. However, failing a Regents doesn't automatically mean that you'll be held back. For example, if you pass the Earth Science class and lab but not the Regents, you could still move on to the next grade and not have to worry about retaking any classes from your old grade. In the end, the only thing you'd have to retake is the Regents. **However, knowing Stoico, there's a good chance that he had gave her a failing grade for both the class and the lab after the incident, but possibly not for the other students since he isn't as mean or abusive as Lubch. *Pens are usually mandatory for at least one part of a Regents, but none were to be seen before and during the Earth Science Regents. The pens in Dr. Lurt's office were the only pens to be seen in this episode. *There was no sound effect for when Flagstick dropped his pencil when he quietly said, “Darn it.” *When the students handed Stoico the Regents and everything else with it, one of the books and calculators that were on his left hand was a bit more to the right than the other three. *Whatever Stoico takes out from or puts behind the desk doesn’t have a shadow from the table. Their shading may also be incorrect for a short while. However, this wasn’t rectified because the episode was already late. *There are a bunch of things that occur during the actual Regents that doesn’t happen in this episode, like: **having the students sign in and then out. **having the students give in their electronics. **having the students give the teacher their Regents and other things once they were done with it. However, Stoico may have forced the students to keep them on the desk until 12:15 p.m. *When Stoico responds to Bursle the first time, he’s actually not looking at him, but rather the camera. *When Stoico says “I’m just calling to let you know that…,” there is a small sound glitch in the word “let.” *Even though Stoico told Dr. Lurt that only two out of his eight students had came to school on Monday, Wiverpent never got the message that she’d have to go to school that day since she was kicked out of the class before that announcement, so technically, it wouldn’t have been possible for all eight students to be there on Monday. However, Wiverpent could have gotten the message from Stoico or a co-worker of his after the students took the Regents, and if so, it didn’t happen in this episode. *In this episode, the word “people” has been mentioned numerous times, especially by Stoico, but since Natty23 didn’t write the whole script, this has been overlooked. He did spot the goof before the episode was released, however, but he had decided not to fix the goof to save time. *Whenever Stoico walks into or out of the classroom, nods or shakes his head, his body has no extra details (unlike his rotations (which are used for if he looks at Tillotson, Wiverpent, or etc.)). Not just that, but the part behind the hole is missing sometimes too.